1. Technical Field
This invention relates to detection devices and, more particularly, to an intruder detection, alarm and deterrent device for providing homeowners and the like with a convenient means of increasing the safety of their home from unwarranted entry by unauthorized persons.
2. Prior Art
Intrusion detection systems for detecting and signaling an alarm when activated by an intruder are well known. The use of transmitters for providing wireless communication between elements of such systems is also known in the art. A review of the known prior art examples highlights the fact that existing security systems which are capable of remote operation of an alarm, are quite bulky, are very complex, and accordingly very expensive. In addition to the high initial expense, installing and maintaining such complex systems are also costly. Typically, both installation and maintenance of such systems must be done by highly trained technicians. Further, it is axiomatic that the dependability of any system decreases as its complexity increase.
Accordingly, a need remains for an intruder detection, alarm and deterrent device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides businesses and households a convenient means of preventing entry from unauthorized persons.